


Squid Puddles

by Mutant_Thyla



Series: Under the Sea [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Cherik - Freeform, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Octopi & Squid, Squiddles, They are Squids, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, someone help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: ~His eyes closed and before he fell asleep he heard one noise.“You still fire early.”~Merry Christmas everybody, I've been meaning to write this for YEARS and just now got it out.  I'm sorry, I don't know why i even. This is a Cherik Squid fic. They are squid. I'm sorry.  Seriously. I don't know why i even. I love you!? Don't Hate ME?





	

Charles and Erik were sitting together at the drop-off watching their pod eat and play. 

_“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”_ Erik asked watching the darker brown female swimming about with a smaller Blue female.

_“Erik, Magda isn’t open for mating, you know she and  rob are serious.”_ Charles sighed. Eriks ear fins fluttered. Charles rolled his eyes. Erik continued to watch Magda, his excitement growing the longer he watched. Charles began to speak when a sharp pain sting his side. 

_“Ow!”_ charles cried out shooting backwards into a hole in the reef.

_“Charles are you okay!?”_ Erik called from outside. Charles tentacles spun about across his body looking for the cause of the pain. He found a needle stuck in his side and a small thin fish moving beneath it. Pulling the needle out and into the sun gave Charles a view of the needle. Anger rose in Charles.

_“ERIK!!!!!!”_ He screeched and launched out of the hole pinning Erik down against the reef. _“You BlowFish! You shot me!”_ Charles growled holding up the Spermatophore. Erik looked embarrassed.

_“Get. It. Out. Of. Me.”_ Charles ground out shoving the needle at his friend. Erik took it and slid his longest two tentacles over Charles side searching for the small wiggling creature. When he found it he stuck the needle in and moved some of the skin grabbing the offending object with his thinnest tentacle and removed both from his friend before removing the needle.

When he moved away Charles turned to give him the angriest look he could and darted off. Erik felt terrible.

_“What happened?”_ A voice asked from behind. Erik turned and came face to face with Magda.

_“My friends mad at me.”_ Erik stated plainly. _“He’s been pretty touchy these past few days.”_ Erik said looking away.

_“Misfiring and shooting him doesn’t help”_ Erik said dropping the needle. Magda nudged Erik’s side.

_“I noticed you’ve been watching me.”_ She said and Erik looked at her. One of her tentacles coming to stroke at his.

_“I wouldn’t mind a misfire from you.”_ She said looping more of her tentacles with his.

Erik felt wrong. She wasn't who he wanted. Not anymore.

_“No!”_ He said firmly removing himself from her.

_“It was an excuse to be with him. I misfired looking at HIM! Not you.”_ Erik said and darted away leaving her there confused and alone.  Erik swam down until he reached the nesting cove, he looked for the only glowing nest, Charles nest. There, in the center of the nest lay a sleeping Charles.

Erik swam close and slowly crept into the nest to lay beside him. His tentacles moved on their own to gently wrap around Charles in a soft hug. This motion woke the sleepy squid who in confusion began to wiggle and move. Erik’s tentacles slowly stroked at Charles own until he calmed down slightly. His colors slowly changed to a light pink as Erik’s tentacles stroked until one of Eriks tentacles flinched back.

A white and black needle was stuck in the tip of the tentacle, unpopped.

_“It seems were even Charles.”_ Erik said with amusement.

_“Erik?”_ Charles asked his color returning to normal. He was confused as to why he’d just been close with Erik.

_“It wasn’t Magda that i would gaze at you know.”_ Erik stated softly. _“Well not only. But it was you that made me misfire.”_ Erik said his skin changing to a soft pink. Charles let out a soft pleased sigh. Erik’s tentacles stopped their stroking to gently remove the unpopped needle when Charles let out a soft whine. Eriks Tentacles shot into motion and latched on to the other sliding  into Charles own spreading them to show his softer insides. Eriks own special tentacle began to prod at the soft flesh there He found the small hole that led to Charles reproductive system.

Charles may have woken everyone else with the cry he let loose when Erik slid into the small hole.

_“Erik, Please.”_ Charles cooed wrapping one of each tentacle around one of each of Eriks.

_“Mmmmm, Charles.”_ Erik purred. In one final push a soft Spermatophore popped inside Charles. Its load wiggling and swimming about inside the smaller. Charles body gave a full shiver and he went limp in Eriks grip. Erik curled around Charles with a soft content sigh and settled to sleep.

 

His eyes closed and before he fell asleep he heard one noise.

Charles,

_ “You still fire early.”  _

Then they were asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this because i dont think i can ever do this again, i broke something inside me that has been trying not to do this. I may become a weird Sea/Animal Fic writer for you all. I'm so sorry.  
> Really  
> Really  
> Really  
> SORRY.


End file.
